


October Stream Smut

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy, Shantae (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: In this set, Shantae teams up with the reader to take care of some Risky business, Princess Leia and her lover indulge in some outdoor stress relief, Wonder Woman and Power Girl treat Batwoman to her first real penises, and Liara gets turned on by her studies. Pure smut.
Series: Stream Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 5





	October Stream Smut

_Risky Boots being spitroasted by Shantae and Reader, with Shantae taking the mouth and you on her pussy_  
  
At this point, fighting through waves of Tinkerbats to stop whatever Risky Boots’s newest scheme was had pretty much just become foreplay. She’d wax maniacally sexy, spread some chaos, get beaten and end up in your bedroom again. It was actually a pretty handy arrangement. It let her pretend to be the big bad, gave Shantae a chance to save the day, and then you both got to split the “booty”.  
  
Speaking of booty, Risky’s bounced nicely as you drove your hand down onto it, leaving the lavender skin flushed a deep purple in an almost cartoonish imprint of your hand. She tried to cry out at the impact, it came out as a garbled moan, muffled and distorted by Shantae’s cock. The genie flashed you a grin. “That felt good, do it again.”  
You do, slapping the other cheek to leave a matching mark and earning another muffled cry. Gripping your shaft with the other hand, you drag the head up and down Risky’s slit. The night had started with Risky’s smug boasting that she was only do this to humor you, and that she totally didn’t enjoy it or anything, but the wet heat that greeted your head as you parted her folds told a different story.  
  
“I think she likes it.” You drawl, delivering a pair of back to back slaps. Risky’s cries take on a lower register. Her pussy gets noticeably wetter with each blow. Seems like she’s ready. You push forward and your cock slips easily into her. A sliver of pleasure runs up from your crotch as you do, and it’s your turn to moan. You push further, getting halfway in before reversing direction. You’re not in any rush yet, so you take it slow, each thrust a lazy stroke that teases both of you.  
  
Up at her head, Shantae isn’t following your lead. You’ve laid Risky out over the very treasure chest she’d been trying to steal, and while you take your time behind her, Shantae has her hand tangled in Risky’s long hair, the pirate’s hat perched mockingly on her own head. Holding her by the hair, she’s guiding her mouth up and down her shaft in long, deep strokes that leave Risky spluttering and gasping whenever she has the room to breath. It isn’t fast, but it’s very clear who’s in charge there.  
  
Pleasure spikes in your crotch as you slip deeper than ever before and your cock twitches in delight. Your body aches to go faster. You deny it just a bit longer, waiting for a certain signal. That signal comes faster than you’d expected just few moments later as Risky starts to buck, trying to push her hips further back on your cock. She might talk a good game, but less than a minute of slow thrusts and she’s already aching for more. Shantae sees it too. She pulls her cock free of the pirate’s mouth. “Is there something you want, Risky?” “Yes!” The first couple of times you’d done this, Risky had been hesitant to admit it, but at this point it was all for show, and clearly she wasn’t wasting time anymore. “I want to get fucked! You two numbskulls think you can make me cum, stop screwing around and prove it then!”  
  
“If you insist.” You trade a quick smile with Shantae, and as one you surge forward.  
  
Risky’s delighted shriek comes out as more of a splutter as Shantae stuffs her mouth with cock, leaving no room for words. At the same time your cock pushes all the way in, bottoming out in a single stroke that finally gives your dick what its been craving. It responds by somehow getting even harder. Grabbing Risky’s full ass in both hands you pull the cheeks apart to get a peek as you give it to her with reckless abandon. Each thrust bounces her towards Shantae who rolls with them, working the movements into her own aggressive rhythm as she fucks her face. Watching your cock disappear into her pussy only to come out a moment later glistening with juices is exhilarating, but in a moment something else catches your eye. Shifting your grip a little, you press your thumb firmly into her exposed butthole. You’re not trying to go deep, or even really penetrate. You just spread it a bit, teasing her.  
  
The effect is immediate. Risky convulses atop the chest, shuddering in unmistakable pleasure. Fresh heat gushes around your cock and the already tight walls seem to squeeze even harder. Pleasure shoots through you at the increased sensation, and Shantae seems to have almost the exact same reaction to the moan bubbling around her cock. It isn’t enough to get you off immediately, but you're on that track now. Each stroke feels better than the last, pressure so intense it’s almost painful gathering just behind your head. She’s so wet it’s actually leaking out with each thrust now, running down her legs and splashing over your balls as they slap against her clit.  
  
The spluttering, gasping sounds from the other end increase as Shantae pops, shooting the first few spurts of her load down Risky’s throat before pulling back to paint the last of it over her cheek. The facial pushes Risky into another climax, and her spasming pussy is the last straw for you. The pressure bursts, and heat and pleasure rush out of you in a moment of pure ecstasy. You pull out in time to keep most of it from flooding her pussy, painting lines of cum all over her full ass, and landing your final load directly on her cute little butt hole.  
  
For a moment all three of you just hang there, sharing the afterglow of the moment. Then Risky opens her big mouth. “That all you got? Come on, I barely even felt that!”  
  
Exchanging a look with Shantae, you go back to it. By the end of the night, Risky’ll be eating those words.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 _Leia in her cinnamon-bun hairstyle, and Prelan fuck on a balcony in Kashyyyk._ _(used 2 prompts)_  
  
Leia drew a deep breath in through her nose, breathing in the scent of fresh foliage and clean air that was such a welcome change from the heavy animal she’d been immersed in all day. It wasn’t that wookiees smelled particularly bad, but a half dozen of them in a small conference room certainly smelled alot, and finally being free of the negotiations was almost as gratifying as knowing she’d secured another supply base for the Alliance. The apartment the wookies had given her boasted a large private balcony, and she had the doors flung wide open to let the breeze in. Most places on the planet there might have been a risk of an imperial patrol stopping by. But the very reason the wookies had picked this village for the negotiations was that the foliage around it was so dense that speeders couldn’t reach it. They’d had to travel here on foot, which meant they’d have plenty of warning if the Empire came sniffing around.  
  
Leia stretched, feeling the tension of three days of negotiations on an Imperial occupied planet, even in a fairly well hidden spot, in almost every muscle. She needed a good meal and a long bath, preferably with candles and a few Naboo perfume floaters. Short of that though, there was another way to relax. Shrugging out of her synthsilk night robe she strode through the open doors the balcony. She could feel eyes on her with each step, and she added a little sway to her hips. Not looking back into the bedchamber she leaned on the polished wood of the railing, enjoying the way it’s cold surface felt against her arms. Braced against it she arched her back, stretching out sore muscles, and giving those watching eyes an excellent view of her naked body. Giving him a few seconds to enjoy the view, she looked back over her shoulder, rolled her ass a bit and crooked a finger towards the watcher. “Well, get out here.”  
  
Prelan couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering to either side of the balcony as he stepped out onto it in the instinct level habit of a well trained bodyguard. The creamy perfection of Leia’s naked skin practically glowed in the mottled moonlight slipping through the dense foliage, highlighting her against the dark wood of the balcony. She was an absolutely stunning vision of pure sensuality, and a sniper’s wet dream. He shook his head. He’d gone over the security prosecutions for this base five times, the chances of a sniper lurking the branches was almost too low to calculate. Leia must have known what he was thinking, because she turned around to lean against the railing as he approached, presenting him with a different, potentially even more erotic view. “Looking for hidden assassins, my brave protector?”  
  
Prelan blushed a little as he finally reached her. “Sorry, habit.” “Don’t be sorry.” Leia purred. “It’s your job after all. In fact, I think you deserve a reward for being so diligent.” She sank into a squat. A few deft tugs got his pants open, and then her breath was hot against his cock. She took her time with it, starting with simple kisses that slowly graduated into licks before finally slipping his head into her mouth. Prelan groaned, hands dropping down to hold onto the tightly coiled braids on either side of her head. He didn’t try to direct her, just wanted to be part of the process. He’d been soft when she started, only just starting to show the chub of awakened arousal. Leia loved it when his dick was like that. She enjoyed the feel of that monster coming alive in her mouth. Each new position coaxed him towards full power, growing stiffer and stiffer under her dedicated efforts until she almost couldn’t fit him in her mouth anymore. Giving the head a final kiss she rose to her feet.  
  
Prelan caught her as she rose, pulling her against him for a kiss of his own. Leia melted into that kiss, pressing herself against his chest, feeling the heat of his body already starting to loosen some of those stiff muscles. She indulged in the kiss for almost a full ten count before breaking it. Pulling out of his arms she turned around and leaned against the railing again. “Fuck me.” The words were soft, almost a purr, but he knew an order when he heard one. Grabbing her by the hips he lined up his now throbbing cock with her eager pussy and pushed. Leia’s moan as he slowly filled her was nothing short of ecstasy. She arched her back, taking as much of him as possible on that first stroke, letting the feel of his huge dick filling her wash away everything else. And it felt just as good on the way out. Her vision went fuzzy under the steady waves of pleasure as he fucked her slowly. Each stroke took it’s time, both of them feeling every single millimeter of them. His hands traveled up along her sides to cup her breasts, fingers finding and lightly pinching her nipples. Leia let out a fresh moan as he did, bracing her hands on the wide railing to help hold them both up. Pleasure swelled under his sensual assault and she gave herself to it completely. This was what she’d wanted after all. The orgasm came on without fanfare, hitting her in rolling waves that were almost as soft and sensual as everything else they were doing. Instead of feeling like an ending, the swell of pleasure just seemed like a stepping stone to the next level and pleasure immediately started building off the foundations of that first release.  
  
She rolled her hips in response to that pressure, urging him on, to go faster, to thrust harder, and he replied only by deepening his thrusts. He was enjoying the slow pace, and wasn’t going to rush it. A tug against her chest made her arch her back even more and his lips pressed into the exposed skin of her neck. His kisses traveled down her neck, over her shoulder, adoring her. She shivered at the touch, at the heat of his mouth in the steadily chilling night air. One of his hands slipped across her chest, squeezing her breast while the other slid back down her side to grab a handful of her full ass. He didn’t stop thrusting as he worshiped her body, the steady movements of his hips continuing to layer pleasure atop pleasure until another climax took her. She shivered in its grip, and this time, Prelan felt the sensation echo within his own body.  
  
Almost against his will, he accelerated the pace, his body acting on commands from an entirely different head than the one atop his shoulders. Leia reacted instantly, bending more, grinding herself against him as he thrust. The increased pace was everything she’d been craving and a fresh series of animal moans floated out into the quiet night. That primal sound spoke to something deep inside him. He growled into her hair, giving voice to the feeling. Her pussy clenched at the sound, squeezing him even harder, sending a ripple of lightning racing through him. The slap of flesh joined the animal noises as his hips smacked into her ass too fast to keep quiet. It was a raw sound that somehow felt fitting for the natural view beyond the balcony, and it pushed both of them to abandon any remaining restraint.  
  
Leia came again a few strokes later, slick walls spasming around him, trying to draw him into release with her. He groaned, gasping for breath as pleasure swelled, the flickering fingers of imminent climax tickled his head, simultaneously out of reach and rushing towards him. Leia sensed in and an overwhelming need to look into his eyes as he came caused her to pull away from him. The move caught him by surprise. Turning in his loosened grip, she sprang into his arms, wrapping her legs tight around his hips and arms around his neck. He stumbled back at the sudden impact, almost fell, and braced at the last moment to keep them both from tumbling onto their asses.  
  
She kissed him, letting him recover his balance. He found it quickly, then he was kissing her back, arms dropping to cradle her ass as she hung just above his cock. Breaking the kiss she put her mouth close to his ear and whispered: “Cum inside, I want to feel it filling me up like you did on Nar Shaddaa.”  
  
As she spoke, she lowered herself down onto him. Prelan gasped, the sudden temperature shift from inside Leia, to the cold Kashyyyk breeze, to being back inside her supercharging his nerves, leaving them extra sensitive. They went insane as the slick, hot walls of Leia’s pussy enveloped them, squeezing. He didn’t stand a chance. With a groan he came, giving her exactly what she’d asked for. Heat gushed into her pussy, and Leia reveled in it. She didn’t stop her movements, bouncing slightly, working his shaft for more and more cum until she could feel it squishing out of her with each thrust, rolling past her lips to dribble to the polished wood of the balcony. She purred and kissed him again. This was exactly what she’d needed.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 _DC: Kate never had a real cock inside her, only strap-ons, and was little nervous when she found out Wonder Woman and Powergirl were packing big cocks in the Watchtower's Women's shower. The two superpowered women promise to take it easy on her, at first, as they double pound her._  
  
  
Kate Kane had never fucked an actual penis before. She’d fucked dildos, strap-ons, and once on a whim she’d even fucked herself with a particular Gotham villian’s cane, but never a flesh and blood dick. Which was what made staring down two particularly thick and fully erect examples of the specimen just a bit intimidating. Reaching out she took one of the dicks in her hand. “It’s warm.” She almost blushed as soon as she said it. God, what a naive fucking thing to say. Of course it would be warm.  
  
“It is.” Wonder Woman smile. If the amazon thought less of her for the comment, she didn’t let it color her voice. “Take your time with it. We’ll go as gently as you want us to.” “Totally.” Power Girl agreed. “You’re the one in control here. Just tell us what you need.”  
  
Kate swallowed. She didn’t feel like the one in control. Sure, she’d started this when she’d caught a glimps of their massive tools in the shower. Letting her curiosity overwhelm her caution, she’d asked if either of them would be willing to let her try them out. She hadn’t expected them BOTH to agree. She could have backed out then, but now her pride was also involved and she wasn’t turning away from the challenge. Pulling that pride around her like a shield she put as much steel into her voice as possible as she said: “Take it slow at first but let’s do this.”  
  
“Alright.” Without noticeable effort Power Girl picked her up off the floor, positioning her just above her stiff dick. Wonder Woman took her place behind Kate, her naked chest pressed to Kate’s back, taking her weight. Power Girl was the first to enter her, and Kate gasped as something as big as the biggest dildo she’d ever used but warm and somehow different pushed its way into her pussy. It filled her, pulsing with a life of it’s own and Kate felt it, felt each throb and pulse. Nothing she’d done before felt like it did and she moaned as she sank a little further onto it. It wasn’t necessarily better than a dildo, but it was certainly different. Power Girl gave her a few seconds to get used to it before starting to thrust.  
  
As she’d promised, she started slow, rocking back and forth in steady, predictable strokes. Kate breathed through her nose, getting used to the feel. Each downstroke from PG brought Kate’s ass into contact with Wonder Woman’s cock, and she shivered as she felt that second dick prodeing her rear entrance. Wonder Woman felt the shudder and asked. “Should I start?”  
  
Might as well get into it. Kate nodded. “Y-yeah.”  
  
“Okay.” Power Girl stopped her thrusting long enough for Wonder Woman to get lined up. Kate’s breath caught as that second massive cock penetrated her. She couldn’t help it. Suddenly there was just so much dick filling her, so much pressure and sensation that she could hardly breath. She blinked rapidly, trying to get used to it. She’d been DP’d before, both by herself and by girlfriends, but this was different. There was just so much pressure, almost too much. Almost. Swallowing she started to wiggle her hips. There was certainly pressure, but there was also pleasure, and as she moved, that pleasure became more and more pronounced.  
  
“Fuuuck…” She moaned, moving faster. “This is… it’s… fuck.”  
  
The other two were moving now too, both of them thrusting slowly in an alternating rhythm. Pleasure rolled out with each thrust, spreading out into every inch of Kate, steadily washing away her doubts and fears. And suddenly, steady wasn’t enough. As if a switch had been flipped Kate felt a burning need for more. Caught between the two super strong women she didn’t have a huge amount of room to maneuver, but she did what she could, bouncing up and down between them. The only really noticeable effect of her efforts was to bring the press of their massive breasts against her skin into sharper focus, and for a second her attention reoriented on that. In her trepidation and excitement about the dicks, she’d almost forgotten just how incredible Power Girl and Wonder Woman’s tits were. Their soft pressure against her distracted her for almost a full ten count before her body’s other needs hammered their way back into her attention.  
  
“Fuck me.” She growled, almost entirely on instinct.  
  
“I thought you wanted us to go slow.” Power Girl asked, lips quirked up in a slight smile.  
  
Kate grabbed her face with both hands, locking eyes with her and snarling. “Fuck. Slow.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” PG replied. She took the training wheels off.  
  
Kate screamed in mingled shock and ecstasy as Power Girl’s cock slammed into her. Pleasure smashed through her, surpassing any previous benchmarks she’d previously experienced in moments. Behind her, Wonder Woman did the same, and a second shriek echoed around the empty showers. But this shriek held a single word, a word that was all the two women needed to set about going to town on Batwoman: more.  
  
They pounded her from both sides, hips churning in heavy, aggressive strokes that battered Kate harder than anything she’d ever experienced before. She tried to follow it, tried to keep track. She failed. There was just to much. Too much sensation. Too much pressure. Too much pleasure! Climax ripped through her, lightning fingers of pleasure spreading out to tips of her fingers and does, leaving her entire body tingling and sensitive. And it didn’t stop there. She’d given them license to go to down, and they did just that. Another orgasm followed the first in a matter of moments, and a third chased it. Cum gushed out around Power Girl’s cock, spattering to the tile floor. More of it ran down her ass to become lube for Wonder Woman’s hungry cock. Kate’s vision narrowed, went fuzzy, and finally became totally unfocused as she lost any sense of control. That was okay. Sight didn’t matter now. Neither did control. All that mattered right now were the two massive, powerful, wonderful cocks pounding her holes and the seemingless endless train of orgasms they were giving her.  
  
By the time Wonder Woman and Power Girl came, Kate was a howling, writhing mess. She’d come so many times both their cocks were covered in her juices. They pulled out of her, letting down gently before both stroking themselves off all over it. Kate’s cum made an excellent lube, and within moments they covered the moaning, writhing woman in a sticky torrent that didn’t miss a single part of her. It was only a few hours later as Kate was showering the cum off her, that she realized it was the first time she’d ever had a semen facial. The first, but not the last. Not if she had anything to say about it.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 _Follow up to the Liara/Asena prompt from the last set._  
  
Liara’s eyes lit up. “Oh, good. Then you won’t mind if I get a little greedy.” She turned and stuck her ass out towards Asena, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her pants. “I’d appreciate it if you returned the favor.”  
  
Before she’d even finished speaking, Asena was on her knees behind her girlfriend. The pants resisted her efforts to tug them down for a second, but only for a moment; then Liara’s sex lay exposed before her and Asena dove right in. Liara hadn’t been kidding about the ruins turning her on, she was soaked. Practically as soon as her lips came into contact with Liara’s her chin was covered in Liara’s juices. No matter how many times she ate this pussy, she never got tired of the tartly sweet taste of asari quim. She ran her tongue up the entire slit, savoring the taste, and Liara moaned. Her hips rolled in reaction to the lick, pressing closer as if they had a mind of their own. Asena’s cock twitched, fresh energy pulsing into it despite its very recent satiation.  
  
The next lick started at Liara’s clit, worked its way hungrily up her slit, and ended with her tongue deep in her pussy. Another moan echoed around the ruined hall. Then another and another as Asena started to tease her outer lips. She got a handful of Liara’s ass in either hand, squeezing the full cheeks with shameless indulgence. The sounds of Liara’s lust devolved into whining, and whimpering. Her hips rolled again, trying to line her opening up with Asena’s tongue. She wanted more. Goddess how she wanted more! Asena could taste it, and every hungry sound from her lover sent a fresh pulse through her rapidly reviving cock. Shifting the grip of one of her hands, she placed the thumb against Liara’s entrance, teasing the hole as she kissed and sucked on her clit. Liara shuddered under the attention, the whimpering becoming more desperate. “Pleaaase.”  
  
Asena smirked. Since she’d asked so nicely…  
  
Mouth and hand swapped places, and Liara’s whimpers became a protracted moan as she finally got just what she’d wanted. Asena swirled her tongue inside Liara’s azure and her thumb rubbed out small circles atop Liara’s clit, moving counter to the direction of her tongue. It was a technique she’d learned from a Justicar, and it worked just as well on Liara as it had on that hardened warrior. Sweetness and warmth gushed against her tongue as Liara came, her knees almost buckling under the body tremors. That rush of intense flavor was the last push Asena needed and she pulled away from Liara, cock erect and throbbing.  
  
Liara let out a little moo of disappointment as Asena’s mouth pulled away, only for it to become a shriek of delight as Asena’s hands dug into her clothes. With a contemptuous flick of power she ripped Liara’s academic’s tunic off entirely. A moment later it was joined on the ground by Asena’s own armored breastplate, pulled away more gently but no less insistently by Liara. For a few moments their hands were a blur, tripping and tearing at each other’s clothes until they stood naked in the semi darkness. Liara reached up to kiss Asena, but she caught her wrists, pinning them and spinning her around. She’d wanted to see Liara’s naked beauty, but there was something else she wanted more. In another display of power she shoved Liara forward, bending her forward. Liara didn’t resist, spreading her legs in anticipation of what she knew was coming.  
  
Asena didn’t screw around with any teasing this time. They were both horny as hell and neither one of them wanted to waste any more time. Their mingled moans bounced off ancient stone walls as she plunged her cock almost to the base on the first stroke. The echos hadn’t even had a chance to reach their third repetition of the sounds before fresh moans overwhelmed them, driven from Liara in torrent as Asena gave it to her, cock hammering away at her dripping hole. And it literally was dripping now, quim running thickly through her lips to drip off her clit, pattering to the stone floor in a slow drizzle. Each stroke pushed more of it, increasing the flow, and feeling absolutely incredible. Asena grabbed Liara’s hips, holding her in place as she went faster. It was a reckless, wanton display of raw lust that did the carvings and pictographs of this ancient site proud.  
  
Pleasure slammed through Liara, battering her with its intensity as Asena’s giant cock pounded away at her. Her vision swam in and out of focus, and if it hadn’t been for the other woman’s hands on her hips, she’d have fallen as her body stopped caring about things like balance or coordination. She was lost in that pleasure, consumed by it. Moans turned into cries, discordant, shameless pleas for Asena to go harder, to fuck her longer. She begged for more, promising herself to the other woman, calling herself a slut, a whore, a dirty little schoolgirl, anything she could think of to keep that incredible cock hard and inside her.  
  
Asena loved it when Liara got like this. The normally horny but restrained academic she’d fallen in love with had a nasty, uninhibited freak lurking inside her, and she loved fucking it to the surface. And not only for the flood of verbal encouragement. Liara’s pussy hugged her cock with desperate hunger, walls slick with her cum in a perfect blend of resistance and pressure that had pleasure screaming from her cock with each thrust. Pleasure that only increased as Liara came again. Pressure built, pounding in her cock, turning the heat of Liara’s cunt into a raging inferno of incandescent pleasure. She felt like she was going to burst. She was a rice paper wall trying to hold back a raging firestorm. She threw herself wildly into that storm, pounding away, contemptuous of restraint. Rice paper tore. Her cock burned. She came.  
  
The explosive release of pressure rushed through her in a series of waves, each one washing away the inferno on a stream of cum. She growled as that heat left her, pulsing into Liara with each twitch of her cock. She didn’t stop thrusting, fucking her own cum out of the asari just as she’d done with Liara’s. It too dribbled down the other woman’s slit, dripped off her clit and mingled with the puddle of asari quim she’d already fucked out of her. Liara moaned, feeling herself overflowing. She pushed a hand between her legs, catching some of the mess, tasting it. The shudder that ran through her at the taste was all Asena needed to reignite the fires of her own passion. It would be a long time before they finally made their way back base camp.


End file.
